<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fatherly love by ephemeralvoid13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553489">fatherly love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralvoid13/pseuds/ephemeralvoid13'>ephemeralvoid13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Parent William Reid, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Protective Derek Morgan, Psychological Trauma, Recovery, be careful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:00:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralvoid13/pseuds/ephemeralvoid13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted nothing more than to wrap the boy in his arms and tell him everything would be okay.</p><p>"I'm sorry Aaron"</p><p>"Spencer stop"</p><p>"Aaron I..I can't"</p><p>"You have to, just do it!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! i will try to put trigger warnings for every chapter but this fic will potentially be very triggering so please read with caution! thanks so much for reading!!</p><p> </p><p>~TW~<br/>-mentions of abuse<br/>-mentions of past child abuse<br/>-mentions of sexual abuse</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There’s been another one,” Hotch said as he joined the rest of the team in a small office provided to them by the Las Vegas police department, throwing a file on the unfamiliar table.</p><p>Hotch watched the delicate hands of his boyfriend pick up the file and speed through it.</p><p>Every two weeks a group of specifically 5 people, men and women, are kidnapped in Spencer’s home town. The team was called in after the 3rd time a group of 5 or less were brought to the hospital by ambulance. </p><p>“This is the 3rd group to go missing Hotch, what are we missing here?” Morgan asked, clearly annoyed with himself. </p><p>“What did the Doctor say?” Emily asked. </p><p>Every time a new group was dropped off there were signs of penetration along with other signs of sexual and physical abuse on all victims but the youngest always had it the worst.</p><p>“All victims had severe sexual abuse but as all the others, the youngest has the worst of it” Reid explained as he ran his fingers down the pages of the case file. He swallowed thickly as he looked back up at his boyfriend. </p><p>Hotch  gave a sympathetic look to the younger man, he knew this case was especially hard on Spencer.<br/>
Besides him, JJ and Morgan were the only two who knew about Spencer’s past. He was sexually and physically abused by his father from the age of 4 up until he was arrested when Spencer was 12. His mother was never lucid enough to understand what was happening, so know one knew; William Reid made sure of that. </p><p>Cases like these don’t usually bother him as bad as this one was, Hotch began to notice how much more jumpy the young genius became. Even around Hotch, the person Spencer trusted the most in the BAU, he was skittish. Considering how bad this case was and especially being in his hometown, Hotch didn’t typically find it surprising. </p><p>“Reid and Morgan, you two go to the hospital and speak with the victims who are awake. Emily, you and I are going to check out the place where the bodies were reportand and JJ, talk to the sheriff about keeping this off the press.” Hotch directed as everyone dispersed.</p><p>Spencer was relieved to be paired up with Morgan, he knew Morgan wouldn’t press any questions unlike Hotch or Emily even though she didn’t even know. Fear still lingered in the back of his mind but he pushed it down and made his way to the SUV to meet Morgan. </p><p> </p><p>                                                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Kid, you know Hotch is more than okay with letting you sit this one out, right?” Morgan asked as they parked in the hospital parking lot.<br/>
Spencer just nodded his head and quickly got out of the vehicle before Morgan tried to convince him of doing so.<br/>
Morgan knew very little about what happened in Reid’s childhood, just the basics. Even with as little he was aware of, he knew this case was getting really hard for the poor kid.</p><p>“Detective Morgan and Dr. Spencer Reid from the FBI” Morgan said as he walked up to the counter with his badge in his hand, not wanting to waste a second. </p><p>“Detectives!” A voice called from the right of the two, walking up to shake Morgan's outstretched hand while Spencer just waved. </p><p>“So glad you could make it, the first one to be brought in has just woken up, follow me.” The cop said, turning to lead the two to the first victim.</p><p>Spencer immediately took in how pale and thin the young girl looked, even after two weeks it looked like she lost a lot of weight. She also looked very young, couldn't be much older than Spencer himself. </p><p>“Ms. Marshall” Derek greeted as he walked into the room “I’m Detective Morgan and this is Dr. Reid, would it be okay if we asked you a few questions?” </p><p>The girl just slowly nodded, as if she was almost scared of the three men but not too scared to the point of cowering. Spencer definitely noticed and wordlessly asked the sheriff to leave. </p><p>“I’ll leave you to it” The bigger man said as he exited the room and Spencer noticed some of the tension leave the young girl's shoulders. </p><p>Spencer stayed quiet through most of the interview, letting Morgan do all the questioning, but one answer had Spencer really intrigued. </p><p>“Wait, you said he kept calling the male a different name? Do you remember what the name was?” Spencer kindly asked. No one from the other groups reported a different name being used.<br/>
“Um yea..he called Tommy a lot of gross and...dirty things but he kept calling him a name, um.. I think it was Shaw- no it was Stephen- no that doesn't sound right” she huffed at herself  “Spencer! The name was Spencer, that’s what he kept calling Tommy, none of us understood why.” The young girl, Rebecca, explained.<br/>
The blood drained from Spencer's face, immediately taking a step back. He felt sick, like he might throw up. Immediately noticing, Morgan thanked the young girl before carefully pulling Spencer out of the room.<br/>
“Hey Pretty Boy, talk to me” Derek quietly said as he put a hand on Spencer's arm. The boy jerked away quickly before turning to sit down in the waiting lounge. Derek followed him but<br/>
made sure not to touch him, he knew the young genius was sensitive to touch but he never flinched that hard away from him before; the two were like brothers.</p><p>“I’m sure it’s just a coincidence Kid, are you okay for doing the next interview? We can take a break if you need.” Derek calmly asked but Spencer just shook his head and stood up, waiting to go to the next hospital room. </p><p>The first thing he noticed about the person in front of him was how similar he looked to Spencer. The kid obviously put together that when the youngest victim was a boy, they all had brown curly hair and hazel eyes, but he never thought to notice he himself also fits into the relation. </p><p>He wasn’t really listening as Derek talked to the young man but one question in particular caught his attention. </p><p>“Yeah um, he always called me Spencer but sometimes when he- when he was really um, really c-close he would say the name- the name...Pen.” Tommy explained but the second he heard the words fall from the young boy's mouth, Spencer's hand was flying to his mouth as he hurried out of the room.<br/>

He faintly heard the sound of Derek excusing himself from the room before calling for him. Spencer ran into the nearest bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before  emptying the contents of his stomach. He didn’t register the sound of the door opening or the sound of Derek shouting his name. He didn't even register the hands on his shoulders pulling him back into someone's chest as they wiped his mouth with toilet paper. Everything was so fuzzy, all he could think about was his dad calling him Pen right before he finished off inside of him.</p><p>“-ncer, Spencer! Hey, come back to me, come on. You can do it, I’m right here” He slowly began to register Derek's kind words, free from judgement, and the warmth against his back.<br/>
“ ‘m sorry” Spencer breathed out as he tried to open his eyes.<br/>
“Don’t need to be sorry, Pretty Boy, just let me know you’re alive.’’<br/>
Spencer just nodded his head and hummed, which was enough for Derek.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. help me understand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Basically just Hotch/Spencer, no smut. Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is really short, the next one will be longer:)</p><p>~TW~<br/>-implications of past sexual abuse <br/>-implications of reoccurring eating disorder</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aaron you don’t understand!” Spencer almost yelled as he flung his arms around, “She said he called him Spencer! He- she said that he- that he called- Oh! Oh god- No!”</p><p>Aaron barely had time to catch the panicking boy before he fell. Holding him close to his chest, he stroked the brown, boy band, haircut his boyfriend sported. Running his fingers through the hair and pulling apart any tangles caused by Reid running his hand through his hair in frustration. </p><p>“Tell me what's happening Spence, tell me what the girl said,” Aaron said calmly.</p><p>He knew better than to think this was all because the Unsub happened to call his victims “Spencer.” There was something he was missing, something the young genius was afraid to tell him. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Derek had eventually gotten Reid back to the sheriff's station, the entire ride there the young man just stared blankly out the window, Derek wasn’t sure he was actually staring at anything.</p><p>He knew Hotch was already there, he called him after he got them both off the bathroom floor.</p><p>“Come on kid, we’re here” Spencer just blinked, as if he wasn’t really registering the words.</p><p>Eventually coaching the young man out of the SUV, half dragging, half supporting, they made it into the station. Derek sat the man into the chair farthest from the door in their temporary office, before hurrying to find Hotch.</p><p>“Spencer, can you look at me?”</p><p>Derek noticed the seemingly permanent grimace from his boss’s face disappear almost instantly as he saw the young man staring off into space. </p><p>Derek left the room, as to give them some privacy, as Hotch knelt down in front of his boyfriend. </p><p>“Please look at me, Spence.” Hotch pleaded, placing his hands over so gently on the thin and bony knees before him. <br/>Hotch took note that he hadn’t seen the kid eat once in the 3 days they’d been here. </p><p>The contact made Spencer slightly jump, bringing him back to reality. Hotch knew the man was dissociating, something he’d seen him done whenever childhood memories resurfaced.</p><p>Hotch didn’t move his hands, slightly squeezing his fingers as the kid slowly moved to meet Hotch’s eyes. </p><p>“There we go, hello darling.” The realization that He was with Hotch and not on the bathroom floor kicked in as the young genius immediately joined his boyfriend on the floor, wrapping his arms around his neck. </p><p>“I’m sorry” Hotch barely heard the kid say, if Spencer hadn’t crammed himself as close to Hotch as he could, he most likely wouldn’t have heard it. </p><p>“Don’t be sorry, Spence. Let's say we pack up and go back to the hotel, okay? You can tell me what happened there.” </p><p>“But the- the case- there's missing people- we need-”</p><p>“Yes I know but we’re not much closer than we were yesterday. We can bring this files back and we’ll go over them together okay? How does that sound?’’ Hotch asked, cutting off the boys stammering. <br/>Reid simply nodded his head, letting Hotch get them off the floor before packing up the files to head out.</p><p>Sliding the plastic card into the slot, Hotch opened the door to their shared room and dropped the box of files on the counter of the tiny kitchenette. The second he turned around he immediately had himself an arm full of Reid. Wrapping his hands around the almost too thin waist of his boyfriend, he led them to a dark blue couch positioned in front of an electric fireplace. </p><p>“Can you tell me what happened, Spencer?” </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>“My- My d...William..he would- right before he- when he was..done- the name Aaron, the name”<br/>Spencer said as he collapsed into his boyfriend's arms.</p><p>“Spencer I don't understand, what name darling? Help me understand"</p><p>Spencer shuddered a breath, “Pen. Tommy said that the Unsub would always call him ‘’Pen’’ when he- when he f-finished.” The boy trailed off slowly.</p><p>Then it all made sense to Aaron. He didn’t know what to say. He just hugged Reid tighter, running his hand up and down the younger's back. <br/>‘Did this mean William was back? What would that mean for Spencer? The case?’ Hotch thought.</p><p>Aaron picked them off the floor for the second time that day, sitting them on the couch as Spencer sat one knee on the other side of Hotch, straddling him. He clung onto hotch like his life depended on it, sobbing into the crook of his neck. <br/>Hotch just held onto Reid, running a hand through the brunette hair, counting every rib he could feel under his fingers. He made a mental note to get his boyfriend food before they fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. deputy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hotch digs a little bit deeper into the past of the sheriffs deputy..</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please keep in mind I don't know much about how the system works so this is most likely incorrect but just pretend for the sake of the fic haha<br/>this chapter is also pretty short but I will make the future ones longer!<br/>~TW~<br/>- mentions of kidnapping<br/>- mentions of child abuse<br/>- mentions of eating dissorder<br/>- mentions of killing</p><p>Please enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sheriff, I have an agent out there with a father who isn’t exactly a candidate for ‘best father of the year’ and he happens to be kidnapping people!” Hotch sighed in annoyance. </p><p>‘‘I get that agent, but this isn’t enough to go off of, has Agent Reid even seen his father since he was 12? I mean-”</p><p>“Doctor” Hotch said, cutting off the Sheriff, “It’s Doctor Reid”</p><p>The sheriff took a breath, looking out the window at the small man sitting in one of the plastic chairs.</p><p>“Do you really think this could be it?” The deputy standing next to the sheriff questioned.</p><p>“From the descriptions provided by the many victims, this being where he last resided and Spencer's hometown, and him calling them ‘’Spencer,” i don't think we have enough of anything else to go off of.” Hotch explained, hiding the desperation from his voice.</p><p>“Okay fine, add it to your profile or whatever it is that you do. Find an address and we’ll go from there.” The sheriff said before storming out of the temporary office.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
“Garcia I need you to search for an address for ‘’William Reid.’’ Hotch ordered over the phone.</p><p>“Yes sir- wait isn’t that Reid’s father? What does he have- oh no..is he the Unsub?”<br/>
Hotch heard the worry in her voice but he didn’t have it in him to explain it to her without Spencer knowing.</p><p>“We're not sure, Garcia. Please just find me an address.” Hotch heard a faint, “Yes sir’’ as he closed his phone and went to find Reid.</p><p>“Garcia is running an address for us right now, Spence and the sheriff has o-”</p><p>“Hotch I have bad news” JJ cut in as she walked up to her boss crouching in front of Reid. </p><p>“The press got a hold of the story, all of it, it’s airing on the news tonight” JJ explained. </p><p>Reid's eyes widened as Hotch groaned in frustration. “How is that even possible? Who could’ve possibly leaked it?” Hotch stopped to think about everyone who knew, besides his team there was only the sheriff and his deputy. </p><p>“What do you mean by ‘all of it’?” Spencer asked, quietly. </p><p>JJ nodded as Hotch looked up at her, giving a sympathetic look to Reid before walking off. </p><p>“Spencer, she means they know about the name but I don’t think they’d have been able to put two and two together’’ Hotch said, squeezing his boyfriend's knees reassuringly. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
“Spencer you’ve barely touched your food.” Hotch said, nodding to the almost untouched cheese burger sitting in front of the kid, “You need to eat Spence, I’ve barely seen you eat since we boarded the plane to come here”</p><p>Spencer shifted his gaze from the to go box of food to his boyfriend, then back to the food. </p><p>“Who do you think could have leaked it? I mean the only people who knew were the sheriff and deputy and the sheriff wasn’t even in the room when we talked to the girl. I mean his de- oh my god..” Spencer trailed off. </p><p>Hotch looked at Spencer with worry, his eyes darting around the counter, “What is it Spence?”</p><p>“I asked the Sheriff to leave the room with Rebecca but I couldn’t focus enough to put together the deputy in Tommy's room! The deputy was there when Tommy said the name and when I- when I..walked out” Spencer said the last part quietly, “He’s always staring at me at the station or trying to offer me coffee, he never tries to offer JJ or Morgan coffee.”</p><p>Hotch got up from his chair and pulled out his phone, calling Garcia.</p><p>“Spencer, do you know the Deputies name?” Hotch asked as Garcia answered with a “Sir”</p><p>“Um his badge says Howard, I don’t know his first name.”</p><p>“I’m with Spencer, you’re on speakerphone. Garcia, I need you to find me anything you can on Deputy Howard”</p><p>Hotch couldn’t read the look on his boyfriend's face as he listened to the sound of computer clicking”</p><p>“Sir, there is a record here for Stanley Howard, he has charges but they were expunged three days after mistakenly being put into the Las Vegas detention center in 1993. It says here he had s-stabbed a man who was holding him and his 4 siblings hostage, they all died but him and his twin sister.” </p><p>“Can you cross reference that with William Reid?” Hotch asked impatiently.</p><p>“William was placed in the same facility 2 days before Howard and was imprisoned the day after Howard was released.” Garcia explained.</p><p>“Thank you, Garcia-”<br/>
“Wait sir, it says right here William was visited by Howard on the same day every week until 3 months before he was released it became 2 to 3 times a week.” That's all Hotch needed to take Howard into questioning.</p><p>Hanging up his phone he looked at Reid and asked “William was arrested when you were 12 right?” Reid simply nodded, “You would’ve been 12 in 1993, they met when he was facing child abuse charges,” Hotch didn’t miss the way Spencer slightly flinched at the words. </p><p>“They probably discussed it and Howard became interested. Your father probably had him run tabs on you until he was released on good behavior” Hotch explained. </p><p>They’re working together.” Spencer said before throwing up what little of the cheeseburger he ate</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks y'all so much for the kudos and comments!! :)</p><p>This fic won't have a release schedule, it'll be pretty sporadic so just bear with me lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. sugary coffee and interviews</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The interview with Howard! and a little bit of hotch/spencer fluff for funsies</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is still short, im sorry. really wasnt looking forward to writing this one haha, nto sure how to shift to the being kidnapped part. </p><p>~CW~<br/>-mentions of kidnapping<br/>-not detailed nightmare<br/>-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tell me the last time you saw William Reid or so help me god!” Hotch said as he slammed his hands down on the table.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Hotch awoke to the sound of his boyfriends small whimpers. He looked down to see the thin man curled in on himself but pressing into Hotch.<br/>
Hotch knew Spencer had the occasional night terror, they all did; hell how could you not with this job? </p><p>“Spencer,” Hotch said as he gently shook his boyfriend's shoulder.<br/>
“Wake up buddy, I’m right here” Hotch softly spoke as the younger’s eyelids fluttered open.</p><p>Spencer just groaned as he uncurled himself from the childlike positioned he managed himself into. Hotch ran a hand through the curly hair as he stretched, eventually rolling over and securing his arm around Hotch’s waist. Hotch just let out a small huff of a laugh, wrapping an arm around the love of his life.<br/>
“We gotta get up Spence, we’re interviewing Howard today.” Spencer let out a whine as Hotch moved out from under him, still not leaving the bed. </p><p>“I’ll buy you the good coffee from the place down you liked when you lived here.” Hotch offered, immediately catching the attention of his half asleep boyfriend. </p><p>“Ugh fine, only if you let me put lots of sugar in it” Spencer mumbled, sliding out of bed. Spencer definitely was not a morning person. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
“Do I have to be in the room as well?” Spencer quietly asked as he walked into the station, swirling the sugary coffee around in his cup. </p><p>“Of course not Spence. He will probably ask to talk to you though, if you’re up to it then you can but I won’t be leaving the room.” Hotch replied, the tension in Spencer's shoulders weakened. </p><p>Hotch saw Morgan in the interview room already, the look on Howards face showed fear but he was not about to give in. Hotch approached JJ who was watching from the one way window. </p><p>“A group of 4 was brought in about an hour ago.” JJ informed the two. That was the 4th group to be brought in, “Rossi and Emily are at the hospital now” she explained.</p><p>“He’s showing fear, he is most likely a submissive to his partner, but he isn’t about to surrender; most likely he’s scared of his dominant.” Hotch explained before grabbing a box and walking into the room.</p><p>Spencer stood nervously next to JJ, watching every move his boyfriend made. He knew what Aaron was trying to do, he was trying to make it seem like they had a lot of evidence by marking an empty box with “Howard.” </p><p>Spencer didn’t think it would work considering the man works in the police department, but the man's eyebrows only furrowed in worrisome confusion. Derek walked out of the room, leaving just Hotch and Howard alone in the room; but Spencer knew better than to be worried.<br/>
Derek rested a hand on the kids shoulder as he lowered the temp in the interview room.<br/>
Reid gave a light smile to Derek as their boss started talking to the Deputy. </p><p>“Now Deputy, I’m aware that you’re familiar with the man “Wiliam Reid.”<br/>
Howard just shifted in the plastic chair, “I don’t know what you mean sir.” </p><p>“We can skip the part where you pretend not to know, Howard. You were in a detention center together for 3 days.” </p><p>The man scoffed, “You think in three days time we came up with a plan to kidnap a multitude of people 10 years in advance? Agent that sounds absurd.” </p><p>“No Deputy, I think you started making your ‘plan’ every tuesday of every week you visited William Reid in prison.” Howard's face immediately changed from bored to scared, like a deer in the headlights.<br/>
“So what? I visited him in prison? Maybe I had tuesdays off every once in a while maybe I-”</p><p>“No, every single week. Not every once in a while Howard, you never missed a week!” Hotch said, effectively cutting him off, “We already know, Deputy, and once we find William it will be over but I could be willing to cut you a deal if you just tell me where he is!” Hotch explained angrily.</p><p>“Bring me the boy.” Howard demanded.<br/>
“No, you tell me where he is and maybe I will consider letting you see him.”</p><p>“Bring me the boy and I’ll help you.” </p><p>“I already said n-” Hotch’s yelling was cut off by the sound of the door opening.</p><p>“Where is he Deputy, where is my father?” Spencer spoke softly, meeting Howards gaze, almost challengingly.</p><p>“Spencer-’’<br/>
“No Hotch, he said if he sees me he’ll tell,’  The man said to his boyfriend, “Where is he you bastard!?” Spencer yelled as he looked to Howard again. The man just chuckled, smiling at Spencer. </p><p>“Tell me where William Reid is or so help me god!” Hotch said as he slammed his hands on the table, making both men jump but not lose eye contact. </p><p>“I won’t tell you, per say, but I could..show you” Howard said, an ugly grin plastered to his face as he was gaining confidence. Hotch didn't like it one bit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this ones so short lmao, definitely wont make on this short again, almost getting to the good stuff tho yall</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. i want to make you hurt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>not the team being kidnapped...<br/>first william and spencer scene! teeny bit of hotch/reid</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fifth chap in 2 days! I'm having so much fun writing thiss, we're finally getting to the good part.<br/>I didn't know how to realistically write the kidnapping scene so I just...didn't, but anyways..please enjoy!</p><p>~CW~<br/> - Mentions of rape<br/> - violence<br/> - kidnapping</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He didn’t remember how he got here. He remembered the interview, Howard said he would show them to William; ‘how could they be so stupid?’ he asked himself.</p><p>He looked around the room, it seemed to be a basement. He took note of all the agents in the room, besides himself, there were 3 others. ‘That doesn’t sound right, there should be five’</p><p>‘Classic case gone wrong,’ he thought to himself, ‘We’re kidnapped, fucking kidnapped’</p><p>He then heard shouts come from above the ceiling, angry shouts<br/>__________________________________________________________</p><p>“You don’t need to do this dad! We can figure something out, anything. What do you want?” </p><p>“Don’t you get it, boy?” William slapped his son. “I don’t want anything you could give me. I want you to hurt, I want to make you hurt.” Spencer gulped at that.</p><p>He was tied to a chair in what appeared to be a living room.</p><p>“My team will find me you know, you stand no chance. They will find you and put you back in prison where you belong.” Spencer spat, that earned him another slap to the face. </p><p>“Shut up you piece of shit,” His father boomed. “You think I’m that dumb? Your team? Oh they’re here too..you know how our M.O. or whatever you law obsessed freaks call it. We take 5 at a time, remember?” William asked with a grin on his face. </p><p>Spencer’s eyes widened, “Who did you take? I’m one, who are the other four?” Spencer demanded, he was scared of the answer. </p><p>“Would you like to see them, Spencer? I can arrange that if you be a good little boy, only good boys get rewards.” William said darkly, his words made Spencer's skin crawl.</p><p>The boy didn’t move as his father untied his legs and then his arms. Spencer let himself be led to a metal door in the kitchen. Spencer noticed there was a keypad on it, no one could get in or out without it. <br/>“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about your freaky memory, turn around or you won't see your friends’’ <br/>Spencer wordlessly turned around, he didn’t have it in him to fight, he just wanted to see his friends. </p><p>He felt Williams hands on his shoulders as his feet lost their place. William threw him down the stairs before slamming the door shut with a ‘click.’ </p><p>“Spencer!” He heard someone yell as he tumbled down the stairs, “Spencer, are you okay?” He heard as he landed on his back, no doubt hitting his head. He rolled onto his elbow, propping himself up.<br/>He looked around the room, took note of everyone there. <br/>There were five twin sized mattresses positioned on the ground against the back wall of a basement, each about 2 feet apart.<br/> JJ was on the first one with Emily in the one right next to her, both were unconscious. Next to Emily’s bed was Morgan, who seemed to be waking up. In the next bed was Hotch, still yelling for Reid. Then there was just an empty bed which Spencer assumed was meant for him but the thought of sleeping in it made him want to throw up. </p><p>“Spencer, please! Look at me!” He heard a voice through the ringing in his ears. He looked back to Hotch’s bed and his eyes widened. The young man immediately got up and ran into his boyfriend's arms. <br/>“Spencer! Are you alright? What happened up there?” Hotch asked with worry laced in his voice. </p><p>“I was- he had me tied- tied to a chair, I- I didn’t know- didn't know where I- I was, and then I heard his voice and he- he slap- he slapped me..twice- and I didn’t know where- where you were or- or if- or-’’<br/>“Spencer!’’ Hotch said calmly, holding his boyfriends face in his hands, “It’s okay, slow down”<br/>Spencer took a deep breath, still not fully understanding the situation, “He told me if I was a g-good little boy..that he’d let me see you.” Spencer explained, “I’m scared Aaron..what's going to happen?’’<br/>Hotch heart broke for the young man in his arms, he had a pretty good idea of what was going to happen but he didn’t know how to tell his boyfriend that his own father was probably about to rape him. </p><p>Spencer didn’t consider himself a virgin even though Hotch did. Hotch would tell him that what his father did to him didn’t mean he’d lost his virginity, that he wasn’t the damaged goods William told him he was. Even after all these years Spencer never hooked up with anyone. Hotch knew why Spencer was repulsed by the idea of sex, it didn’t bother him one bit. The comfortability of his boyfriend mattered more to him than anything. </p><p>“Pretty Boy?” Morgan asked, pulling Reid out of his thoughts. He rushed over to him, wanting to make sure he was okay; but something caught his eye. </p><p>“Derek..whats that?” Spencer cautiously asked, pointing to his neck.<br/>There was a thin strip of leather, about half an inch thick, around Morgan's neck, keeping him chained to a ring in the wall. Spencer's eyes widened as he looked at Hotch's neck, not pleased with what he was seeing. <br/>He ran over to Emily and gently moved the hair out of her face, meeting the same results. He turned to see if JJ had one as Emily stirred. </p><p> </p><p>“Spencer?” The female voice made Reid jump as he turned to Emily. <br/>“Spencer, what's going on?” She asked as she saw the scared look on the kids face. </p><p>“We’ve been taken,” Hotch said as Emily whipped her head to find the source of the voice. <br/>She shot up to take in her new surroundings, noting how only 5 of the team members were there and how the one most important to her hasn’t woken up yet. <br/>“How many hours has it been?” Emily asked, worried for her best friend. <br/>“I believe seven hours,” Spencers quiet voice said<br/>“Why hasn’t she woken up yet? What happened? When is she going to wake up?!” Spencer jumped when his teammate yelled the last question, he felt guilty for them all being here.<br/>“I..don’t know,” Reid said defeatedly, “I’m so sorry everyone.” <br/>Emily looked up at Reid, immediately being struck with guilt.</p><p>“Spencer no, come here.” Hotch ordered kindly, “You have nothing to be sorry for.” Hotch assured as Reid climbed into his lap. <br/>“He’s right, Kid. Don’t blame yourself for this.” Derek said.</p><p>Spencer wanted to protest but before he could open his mouth the heavy metal door slid open and a voice called out, beckoning to Spencer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>not the cliffhanger!<br/>I'm going out tomorrow so I wont be able to update til nightime, sorry y'all.<br/>Thanks so much for the comments and the kudos! Much appreciated:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>